borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JoePlay
Feel free to leave me a message here or on my Central Wikia talk page. will you be needing any help getting info when the game comes out?http://wwwgametalkwebscom.webs.com/ 00:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) whats a featured user?Maccy Man a man of steel! http://wwwgametalkwebscom.webs.com/ 04:49, 8 March 2009 (UTC) First time I'm sorry about the Claptrap page, it is my first time doing this and I'm afraid that I may have made the page incorrectly. It looks rather unprofessional but there could be some room for growth, I must apologize for it's amateur nature. New Additions Hey JoePlay, I finished adding the skill trees for all 4 characters. It was a bit of work, but I think it looks decent. Let me know where you were headed with this next and maybe I can help out. ```` Joe, perhaps someone should take up adding a section for "Class Mods" and maybe Weapons should be a subcatagory of Items since it looks like we'll need sections for Weapons, Artifacts, Shield Mods, Class Mods, Health, etc... ? Dejos 19:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I'll take you up Hey Joe, I think being an admin might be fun. Sign me up. I'll try to contribute as much as possible. Let me know if there is anything specific you wanted done and I'll see what I can do. Sare :I added all the characters skill trees at the same time. Are they not showing up correctly for you? Another guy also posted on my wall that the icons were overlapping some of the text. I'm not seeing that problem either. I checked in both IE and Firefox. Would you mind giving a quick look to see if I missed something? :I'm always looking for new info on Borderlands, so it shouldn't be a big deal to add new pieces as they become available. Thanks. Menu problem Take a look at the menu on the left hand side, highlight classes and you'll see my username there. I have absolutely no idea how it got there whatsoever, I've not edited anything other than my own userpage, and have tried everything within my power to find a way to remove it, which has included deleting everything from my userpage (seems this is the only page I've edited it's the only culprit I can think of). This one has me stumped. Unreal Warfare 00:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Your user name show up there when your user page was categorised in Category:Classes. WarBlade 01:23, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I noticed some category tags under my page in the edit section and deleted them last night. However my username still shows up in the menu. I have no idea how my userpage was categorised. I certainly didn't do it intentionally anyway. Unreal Warfare 09:46, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Mod or admin? Hey, I've contributed quite a bit (I started the Walkthrough, FAQ, and Bosses pages.) So i was wundering if I could be mod or admin. Thx in advance. -Admin 03:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Blogs Hello, Joe. I've made a blog post but it's not showing up for me under "Recent Blog Posts." Anyways, I'd like to have a continuous blog here. I've written one post so far, and I will be writing another one shortly after writing this post. If you like it, it would be totally stellar if I could have a sticky at the top of the blog page to my blog. Borderlands is going to absorb a lot of my time, and undoubtedly take over a great deal of my life. Writing in general is something I like to do. Writing publicly about something like this is something I will love to do. If you dig my style, it'd be awesome to have. Hopefully I could get a devout following, haha. Thanks a lot. ~Aamarus Question about the main menu to edit the main menu on the left hand side do you have to have Admin rights for the wiki? new guide hey i just got a strategy guide so im going to try to post up as many things as i can to give people info. Promotion to Bureaucrat Joe: It would be an honor to become a bureaucrat on this wiki. I accept and look forward to any special instructions you may have for me. - XPhoenix777 23:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again JoePlay! I will keep doing my best to help improve this wiki. - XPhoenix777 23:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) About the weapons... Hello again, I'm the anonymous that is trying to help with editing on this wiki (the one with a capture card, still haven't gotten around to making an account). Anyways, I was thinking: How are we going to page 16,000,000 weapons? With how much bandwidth that would take, plus scrolling through the list of weapons would take ages. No matter how much the guns are divided up, there would still be tons of clutter. Since I haven't been able to play Borderlands yet, I don't know how the weapons are laid out. If it's like World of Warcraft, I guess it'd be really easy to mark up all of the different stats on each unique weapon page. Ugh, I have to make an account so that my edits are kept track of.. >.> :I will answer this one. In order to keep track of it all we need is to keep track of the Manufacturer and model. The big thing here is there are only a set amount of base manufacturers and each only has a set amount of models of different types. Now the thing that makes so many guns is the fact of randomization of stats (like accuracy changes, clip sizes, damage types). So we keep track of the base guns, then we can even go as far to add interesting stats found on each (like fires at 300% firing rate). - XPhoenix777 21:25, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::So it is like Warcraft. That's a relief. Anyways, I STILL need to make an account. Hehe. I'm unable to create an article Hey I was trying to fill in an article for the "My Brother is an Italian Plumber" achievement, but after I click Save, it returns me to a blank Special Page called "Start new article". I'm not sure if this is a bug or what? How can I create the article? Ju Juitsu 23:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC) New to Wikia I appreciate the warm introduction and quick response to my edit. This is my first Wikia account, and I'm just getting into the basics of editing and formatting. I've lurked on plenty of other Wikia communities to understand the basic format for an article, but I value any constructive criticism highly. I recently completed the first playthrough of Borderlands and am plowing through the second on my level 36 Berserker, and hopefully will be able to contribute to lots of articles. Let me know if you have any advice or requests, and I'll do my best to help out! --Aelwrath45 02:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: I'm unable to create an article Hey, I tried that link you showed me but it still wouldn't work. I'm able to edit already-existing articles just fine, but I just can't create them. I went ahead and contacted Wikia support. Ju Juitsu 06:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Block? http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.226.241.244 Made that internal "link" page into something about gods and "Joey Burkle". Nitty 02:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Info boxes Yeah, I would very much like to contribute to this site, but I have no clue how to make infoboxes, like the one used on the Diva Page. If I knew how to do this, it would make the skill pages, which I am planning on all filling in in the next couple of days, much better. Thanks in Advance - LotLP --TNT LotLP 11:41, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I'd just like to know what you guys would like me to research in the game. Ketch22 16:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Advanced tactics in skill topics Quite a few pages, like Diva and Inner Glow for example, could use some tactics in their description. Cold hard stats are, of course, basic and handy. But some extra tactics would be a good idea for example. For instance, in the inner glow page, there could be a reference towards Hit & Run for heightening the maximum phasewalk time to increase healing capabilities. and the Daze/Mind Games/Dramatic Entrance could benefit from a bit of extra information about which enemies are NOT affected by Daze, or on which ones it's most effective. or maybe create a new page altogether for the effects of Daze? Because I'd like to contribute knowledge, not just plain information. ---- Check out some of the articles I made for talents in Brick's Brawler and Tank trees; quite a few of the Brawler talents have advanced tactics if you want to see examples. Feel free to add your own tactics for any pages you see fit! --Aelwrath45 18:03, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed! Please add tactics and strategies to skill pages. This is how a wiki can shine as a game resource - for the extra useful info that you don't get from the game's official site or player manual. Sure, a wiki is an excellent method of documenting basic info, but it's also a great method of creating an online strategy guide - by the players, for the players! JoePlay (talk) 18:33, October 28, 2009 (UTC)